


it's hard to own up

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: Like Lovers Do [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: End it like lovers do.





	it's hard to own up

Black eyes roll as her usual man holds a hand out, palm up. He’d do the job, always would, but would need suitable recompense. She places the bottle of whiskey neat - she’d snatched it before leaving - into his hand, before handing him a wad of cash. Then, later, she drank her sorrows away, her husband by her side, brows knitted in confusion.

“The way you carry on, I’d think you actually cared about him,” the tone is mocking, and she wants to slap him. But why? Her sweet had only been a passing fancy, just another in a long string of lovers. Each she had chosen simply to give her pleasure, perhaps some high end baubles. She had married her husband simply so both could tell their families they were married. They were friends, sure, but not anything more.

So why did she mourn his loss? What had he done in 6 months and 3 weeks that warranted her reaction? Perhaps nothing, perhaps everything. She’d connected with him without the need for words, an intimate understanding she’d known he’d never had with his wife. Her sweet wouldn’t have been so bold as to regularly entertain his lover if he hadn’t starting seeing her as something more than a lover.

It was out of her hands, either way. The hitman was hired, and soon her sweet would be gone. She’d wait a proper amount of time, then find a new lover. It was simply the way of things, how she had planned to stay until someone came to whisk her into a more loving relationship. That was what she and her husband agreed upon, after all. They would only stay together until either found their true end-game spouse, then all they need do is sign the divorce papers.

Idly, she wondered what would have happened if she’d extended the affair. Where would she and her sweet have landed? An even messier end? That somehow didn’t seem to be in the cards for them. An end had to come either way. He would never leave his wife, and she would never commit to a permanent side chick position.

Idle thoughts can destroy one if one isn’t too careful.


End file.
